


distract my brain from the terrible news (it's not living if it's not with you)

by PitchonthePitch



Series: AUgust Soulmate AU's [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassination, First Meetings, Good Parent Luke Garroway, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Simon, Police Officer Luke Garroway, Protective Simon Lewis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchonthePitch/pseuds/PitchonthePitch
Summary: Soulmate AUFingerprint - Soulmates share the same fingerprint.Simon doesn’t have a soulmate in the public databases.  When he gets arrested for a crime he didn't commit, he realizes he may have a soulmate after all.  And his soulmate is a highly trained thief and assassin.





	distract my brain from the terrible news (it's not living if it's not with you)

“Your fingerprints were found on the crime scene.”

“Luke, I wasn’t there. I didn’t--”

“I believe you.”

Simon stared at him. “You do?”

Luke looked back at him with sympathetic eyes. “We’ve come across a few cases like this one over the years. I believe the person responsible is a man named Valentine.”

Simon frowned. “Then why are my fingerprints on the crime scene?”

Luke hesitated. “A long time ago, a boy named Jace Herondale went missing. He was so young, his fingerprints were never on file. Valentine had some connections to the Herondale family. I suspect he’s the one who took Jace.”

Simon’s breath caught as he realized what Luke was implying. “You think I have a soulmate, and you think my soulmate is a highly trained thief and assassin.”

He was waiting for Luke to say, ‘Gotcha!’ He was waiting for him to laugh and let Simon out of that cell and tell him this whole thing had been one giant prank.

Luke didn’t laugh. If anything, he looked like he wanted to cry. “I’m sorry, Simon.”

All this time, Simon had been pacing the inside of the cell. Now, he came to a stop in front of Luke and wrapped a hand around one of the bars. He made a miserable sound that was between a huff and a sob. “I always wished I had a soulmate.” He’d been so devastated when he visited the registry and found that he didn’t have a matching fingerprint on file. He spent so many nights wishing and praying and hoping he would get a soulmate. “Careful what you wish for, I guess.”

“Simon,” Luke promised, “we’re going to get you out of here. I’m going to find the person who really killed Hodge Starkweather.”

Simon believed him. Luke was one of the best cops in New York city. If anyone could find the real killer, it was Luke. “Until you do,” Simon said, “how long do I have to stay here?”

Luke’s frown deepened.

They could hold Simon for up to forty-eight hours. He tried to get comfortable in the cell. But the only time he really felt any peace was late in the night, when his exhaustion finally dragged him into sleep.

He woke up to the sound of someone yelling at him. “Simon. Hey, Simon! Wake up.”

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up on the bunk. On the other side of the bars was a guy Simon had never seen before. Blond hair. Muscly build. The kind of guy Simon would’ve avoided in high school. “Who the hell are you?”

There was a second of hesitation before the guy answered. “Friend of your soulmate,” he said gruffly. “I have something for you.” He held a large manilla envelope through the bars.

Slowly, Simon got up and took it. In the envelope, there were time stamped pictures of Simon at the Hunter’s Moon. It was a bar he often went to.

But he hadn’t been there last night. “How did you--?”

The guy was already leaving. “Hope that stuff proves useful.”

“Wait!”

The guy stopped walking. Slowly, he approached the cell again. “What?”

Simon hesitated, unsure of what he wanted to ask. On one hand, his soulmate was a thief and a killer. But on the other hand… He had a soulmate. He never thought he would get a soulmate. And if this Jace guy was as dangerous as Luke seemed to think he was, then Simon would probably never get the chance to meet him. “How do you know my soulmate?”

“We work together,” the guy said.

“Can you tell me about him?”

“He’s responsible for committing the crime that landed you in here. What else do you need to know?” The guy was frowning at him, but not in a mean way. He just looked surprised, like he couldn’t believe Simon was asking after his soulmate. In the business of theft and assassinations, care for others was probably a rare sight. And Simon did care for his soulmate, even if he’d never met him. Even if he was responsible for Simon being in jail right now. He just couldn’t help himself. Simon was wired to care about other people, especially the ones he considered his own.

“What’s he like? What does he do when he’s not stealing things or assassinating people?” Simon hesitated. “Is he… Is he okay?”

“He’s…” The guy looked like he didn’t know what to say. “He’s good in the business. Smarter than he looks,” he added, with a wry smile. “Sometimes when he gets a night off, he likes going to bars like that one.” He nodded to the pictures still in Simon’s hands.

Simon stepped closer, wrapping a hand around one of the bars. “What else?”

The guy eyed the motion of his hand around the bar and seemed to abruptly remember where they were. “He can be reckless and stupid. His mistakes put other people in danger. Innocent people.”

“Could I ever meet him?”

The guy stared at Simon like he was something tragic and peculiar. “You don’t want to meet him.” He turned and started heading out.

Simon felt something in his heart seize. “Wait!” he called after him. The guy didn’t even look back. “Jace!”

The guy stopped. He didn’t come back by the cell, but he did turn to look at Simon. Morbid fascination gleamed in his eyes, like he didn’t know whether to be amazed or horrified that Simon had figured him out. Finally, he spoke. “What gave me away?”

“Your eyes,” Simon said. “You should never try gambling. You don’t have much of a poker face.”

Jace let out a sound between a scoff and a laugh.

“You didn’t need to come,” Simon said. His own face was grave and serious. His soulmate had taken a big risk to protect him. Simon wanted to protect him, too. “I’ve never so much as gotten a speeding ticket. They don’t really suspect I had anything to do with last night. They’re looking for you and Valentine.”

Slowly, Jace nodded, processing all this new information. “Thanks for the head’s up,” he said. For the third time, he started heading out.

“Will I see you again?”

“Not if you’re lucky.”

Simon grinned. The first time he met his soulmate was when he got arrested for a crime that Jace committed. Simon Lewis was a lot of things, but ‘lucky’ wasn’t one of them. “I’ll see you, then!”

Jace gave him one last bewildered, half-amused look. Then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in a rush because I'm bad at time management.


End file.
